


Innocent Prisoner

by Siknakaliux



Series: Custom Duel Noir Scenarios [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Branding, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isolation, Organized Crime, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: There's only so much an Assigned Detective can take.
Series: Custom Duel Noir Scenarios [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059863
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excuse to abuse Yui for ~5 chapters because yes.  
> #YuiSamidareIsOverParty

She already stepped foot onto the selected location, apprehensive and having already fallen into _their_ trap.

"So tell me, what do you plan to do _now?"_ Enbi turns to her, his position already in place according to the plan.

Samidare simply continues on almost ignoring Enbi's attention, with him already making his way through a specific area, the door opening to let out a slight breeze which barely fazes her. Inuzuka on the other hand, already takes the lead in stringing the assigned detective along, with her following his pace without a second thought. A set of stairs is climbed, and soon enough the putrid smell of the dreadfully unlucky wafts to their sense of smell.

"So, looks like the murderer's already made their move.. I _can't_ let this slide." Samidare's voice is only soft as she stares at the lifeless corpse, a hint of melancholy written slightly throughout her face. "One of you stepped foot here, clearly with the intention of getting away with this."

She then averted her gaze from the body now onto Inuzuka, eyeing his state of preparation with suspicion. Even though he stepped foot in this investigation armed slightly and the coincidental tiny speck of blood tattered onto his jacket, he did nothing but flash a slight grin as if the assigned were poking fun at him.

"I see, now.." Inuzuka inches closer to her, his hand groping his jacket's deep pockets for an item. "Quite the _nuisance_ we have.."

Her eyes widen in response to Inuzuka's actions, but her reaction was seemingly delayed as a single stab to her thigh brought her balance crumpling down. Just as her body's twitching and struggling to wrench out of Inuzuka's presence, she's only managed to get a tiny hold of distance not before being forcibly knocked down by Enbi, her wrists bound together by cuffs as she's dragged down the flight of stairs, her shrieks of pain completely miss his concern. They both reach the assigned area, managing to pin Samidare down and shackle her to an adjacent rusted pillar, her range of movement restricted to her area of confinement and nothing more.

"D-Dammit!.. Release me this instant-" Samidare's shouts were only silenced by the agressor's stomp to her arm, which in turn lead her to submit, for now.

"Truth is, we knew you'd hop at your _investigation_ the very moment you've stepped foot in this structure.." Inuzuka's smirk only grew wider at the assigned's state of capture. "So spare your efforts, kid.. Just think of this as a test of this _game,_ you see."

"-You call this a _game?!"_ Already her emotion's got the best of her, and she immediately springs up, dashing towards the two. Her body jerks as the chain reaches its limit, her desperate need to let her own sense of right prevail. "You two are obviously working together-"

With a swift hook to her jaw, Enbi's strike was enough to send the message across, her pathetic antics pausing for the time being. Her anger still persists though, and even with the pain she still conveys her chagrin with a piercing glare. Her fists clench and her body arcs just for one more strike, but it was parried just as quickly and soon enough, the pain carries forth to her state of body, and she collapses in defeat. The stone cold freeze of the room's concrete floor aggravates her injuries but she simply stays put, trying to put forth a different plan.

Pure resistance isn't going to cut it.. Time would tell another story, after all.

* * *

...

“Have you calmed down yet?..”

Samidare’s head jerked up towards the door where Inuzuka stood, smirking at her in a way he would never. She'd been stuck in this cell for the entire time, first throwing things and trying desperately to get out, but even without being restrained, there was no luck. There were no windows and only one door, which was locked shut. She was surprised Inuzuka had the nerve to step in here without his partner or a weapon..

Or maybe she knew he could never kill her, even if technically it wasn’t her intention.

“I’ll take that as a yes..” She picked herself up from the ground, inching her way towards him with a slightly mischievous smirk. “C'mon, Ko.. Let's strike up a deal, shall we..? You both know you can't keep me here forever, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you and your little friend of yours down with me..”

Inuzuka glared at her, slightly miffed. She had the audacity to act all high and mighty, letting her damn ego take over for her? If that's the case, then he might as well beat it out of her.

She clicked her tongue, leaning over with a sideways nod, tapping her foot. “Ah ah, I see that look.. There’s no point in dwelling on it. Can't you make up your mind?”

“Make up my mind?” Inuzuka snarled, storming over to her. “Your _damn_ attitude's speaking for itself, for God's sake. What're you going to do next?”

“Seems like you've already done so..” Samidare tilted her head to the side, eyes tracing over him. “You know, I can help you with that anger, if you want. Probably fulfill one of your plans in the meantime.” She licked her lips, and Inuzuka felt a fire fill his stomach.

“You’re insane if you think I'd ever consider that!..”

“But you already have, haven’t you?” She chuckled, a glint of malice in her eyes. “I can see the way you look at me, Ko. You want to get rid of me, eliminate my presence.. But you know you can't kill an _Assigned Detective..”_

He shook his head, fists already curled. “Dammit, you think I'm gonna give in and _what?_ Hurt you? You're crossing the line, here.”

“That’s exactly what I think.” She stepped forward, reaching a hand out to trail down his chest. “You know you want to.. So go on, I'll follow your every move..”

Inuzuka shoved her back, but her arms came up around his neck and pulled his head down. He froze for a second, but she took advantage of his shock to press herself against him.

He ripped himself back, but she still clung to him, stepping back with him, keeping herself pressed close. “Come on, Ko.. Indulge yourself for once. _Once,_ if only..” She breathed against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. “Give up your reign, release me from this place..”

“Damn punk!..” He growled, furiously attempting to claw her off, but he was horrified to feel his resolve wavering. He wouldn’t.. He wouldn’t-

She grasped at his jacket, hands attempting to take hold of anything remotely useful in her aid. “You will.”

She was so fucking cocky, it enraged him.. Made him want to just throttle her, throttle her out of her attitude, throttle this damn nuisance to finally learn her place. Throttle the pathetic 'Detective' currently licking her way up his jaw, nibbling on his earlobe, hands clutching tightly to his hair.

She ground down against him and he lost it.

Inuzuka grabbed her shoulders and spun them around, slamming Samidare into the wall. She yelped, pulling at his hair so hard it hurt, but he slammed his lips onto hers with a force that would bruise. She wanted him to gratify her?.. No, she was going to _take it._

He bit down on her lower lip hard enough that he felt the skin break, until he could taste metal on his tongue, but she pulled back, panting. “W-Wait-”

“You wanted this,” He snapped, hands bearing down on her with enough force to have her clawing at his arms. “So _take it.”_

Samidare cried out as he ducked his head to lock his teeth around her peak, her hands grasping at his head, arching into him to attempt to relieve some of the pressure. “T-This isn’t what I meant-”

Inuzuka's hands grasped her hips, pushing her into the wall. “I don’t care what you meant!..” He snarled, exuding pressure to keep her thrashes at bay. “Your damn attitude's gonna need one hell of fix up..”

She was gasping now, but Inuzuka couldn’t bring himself to look at her face. He’d only see her pathetic behaviours in the beginning. But it isn't now.. He had to remember that.

“This isn’t it!..” Her struggles only increased her regret spilling out. “Couldn't you just see things differently when I-”

“Too fucking bad!” His hands moved up to grasp and tear out her bowtie, exposing her slightly unbuttoned top. She thrashed, whining protests, her breathing erratic but he couldn’t care less, continuing to pull.

“You can’t do this!..” She wailed, nails digging into his back as she scrambled for a hold. “Can't you just let me go-”

Inuzuka moved a hand up to push down on her neck, pinning her to the wall. “Don't you regret it yet?” He growled, pushing into her without consideration. Tears were streaming down her face, her mouth fumbling for words that wouldn’t arise. “Don't you understand your place here..?”

“I-I get your point!..” She screamed, pushing against his hands. “I’m sorry, just please- Please let me go!”

“Sorry doesn’t fix anything!..” He pushed her farther up the wall, adjusting his angle, and she let out another scream. That wouldn’t do. Inuzuka increased the pressure on her neck and she choked, hands moving to claw at his fingers. He could hear each drag of air she took in, strangled and weak. It wasn’t enough...

“I- Ko-” Samidare couldn’t get enough air from her lungs to speak properly. Everything felt drifty, like she was floating, and specks of black floated around her vision. “Ple- Please-”

And the pressure got even more. Her chest was on fire, darkness slithering on the edges of her vision. Everything felt heavy and useless, her thoughts trailing off into nothingness as her brain shut down. He looked down at her, face starting to tint blue. Her lips moved, saying things that he couldn’t hear, and her eyes rolled uselessly, lids fluttering until they dropped down over. Her entire body went limp against him and he grunted as her weight fell onto him.

He moved his hand from her throat to toss aside her, stumbling away before he even processed it, and it felt like slow motion as he watched her collapse to the ground without anything there to keep her upright. The room was silent except for her ragged breaths, each inhale sounding like it was ripping at her insides.

Listening to her breathe, he felt the horror of what he had done rush back to him. _God, he’d just-_ He didn’t want to say it. Even worse if he'd continued on, he would've strangled her until she passed out.

What sort of monster did that make him, if he'd already planned out the Detective wasting away in confinement..?

Inuzuka fell back into the outside corridor, his pace reduced. He knew the door would be locked, and she would never take the chance of getting out and exposing it all.. For as long as she'd keep herself there.

All he could do was wait for her to wake up and face the consequences.


	2. 2

"So tell me.. You think she'd persevere despite the shock?" Enbi's curiosity gets the best of him, and even with both the culprits resting comfortably out of range, Inuzuka's train of plan would eventually get questioned, one way or another.

"And what do _you_ think?.. We both know that simply her _presence_ alone could interfere with our plan," Inuzuka's reply was just as sharp, his glare already causing Enbi to shrug slightly despite the obvious question. "Which is why I've decided to do a little more than simply just restrict her movements. Her _spirit_ to uncover still remains unwavered.."

Inuzuka's grin widens as his fists clench, spilling out his plans to his apprentice only does so much to his already enlightened mood. "..Which is why it shall be torn _out_ of her very way of thinking..!"

"..Render her submissive, is that your plan?" Enbi's response was cut short, already getting the basic form of the concept. "Doesn't seem like a bad way to kill time, especially in this week of hell."

Already springing up, Inuzuka's intentions don't bother to conceal themselves as he paces around, grabbing an armful of various weapons and then briskly making his way to the barren confines where the assigned resides.

* * *

Hands wrapped around wire reach forward, digging into her. Newly acquired wounds now spilled its contents, dragged across the ground with each struggle. She tries with all her remaining strength to push away. Her spirit would take a lot more to definitely break; She’s going into shock with every fibre of her being conspiring to propel him further away from the reach of his aggression.

Nothing more than a standstill..

Inuzuka stoops and grips around the collar of Samidare's blazer, forcing the detective up as if she were made of little more than air. “Just how long are you going to pry up your _'righteous'_ beliefs, hmm?”

Those words flowed thoughout the area, streaming into her ears, somehow causing her to shudder deeply. She attempted to grip at Inuzuka's wrist, revolted by the touch of the offender who'd set her up to suffer like this.. Only her shock prevents her from tearing up; Never had she met such a force that simultaneously set her body to flight, but lit her anger so that she desired to end this sinister plight by her own accord.

..But all her rage means nothing. She can only do _nothing._

At his mercy, her body relaxes. Her opposing grip weakens— All strength withering but her eyes, locked firmly in cold fire, refusing to forget their faces.

“Ah. Look at that face, you’ve already given up..” Inuzuka mutters over Samidare's choking; His grip on the detective's collar begins to constrict her now.. A mien of false pity. With no warning, he forces her back on the ground, with her stumbles echoing across the room as a slight wave of relief floods her body. Even with that, slight confusion lights her face.

“..Much is necessary to make your humility grow,” He spreads his arms wide, his grin soon following.

Samidare backs away from him quickly, keeping her distance still.. Unwilling to break her sight of him, she could not help but flash a glance down the door behind the aggressor to see if it's been ajar.. It's not yet.

“Go on, now.. Why can't you break away your pitiful habits?” He continues, his words slowly starting to wear an effect on her. "Surrender yourself, let slide just this once-"

“You’re _wrong.”_ Is all Samidare can muster. Her heart heaves in her chest, her palms sweating. Though he had taken away her physical freedom, her spirit still aches; She has no weapon, a bad taste in her mouth, and a worse feeling deep in her gut. She tries to avert her gaze out of disgust, but still the sight of him from the corner of her eye sets her skin crawling.

Inuzuka paces forward.

Samidare steps back. Hand at her hip, she paws for a weapon, _anything,_ but there’s nothing there.

“Oh, am I?” Arms still spread, Inuzuka takes a look around. “And how much are you willing to bet on that..?"

She is sure she hasn’t blinked, but now it seems that Inuzuka is beside her. With a yelp, she swings feebly; Already he's beginning to lash out. Overswinging, she takes a tumble onto the ground. She tries to right herself, clawing back up, her body scuffing across harsh concrete to hands and feet.

She tries to makes a run for it, despite the limitations.. All she can do.

With quick footwork Inuzuka appears next to her with his gun— The first thing he ever flashed as part of the beginning— And whips her in the temple, sending her back down, landing harshly elbow-first.

Defenseless. Helpless.

With a harsh stomp, Inuzuka pins her down with his heavy boots, driving his imprint into the girl’s chest. “Have you realized now? How big of a liability you’ve become?”

“N-No—” Samidare cries out, grappling with his leg weakly, gasping for air. Inuzuka's faux pity burned in her blood.

Removing his foot, he allows her to writhe onto her side before giving her a harsh kick in the back. Samidare twists over onto her stomach, gripping her hands through the cracks in the concrete, the loose grit digging into her skin. She tries to crawl away as Inuzuka kicks her again, a jolt running through her spine, immobilizing her. She coughs and gasps as the last breath she took in was full of dusty particles. As she struggles to draw in another breath, he steps closer, grabs her by the hair, and shoves her face into the ground.

“Why don’t you stop me?.. You’re so strong with that little _perk_ of yours.” Inuzuka lets go with a cackle, taking a few steps back.

Using the last of her arm strength, Samidare turns herself over. Even if Inuzuka were to break her, she can’t just turn her back on evil.. Even through tears of pain, eyes filled with dust, she can make out the man’s complexion, whitening to a pallor, eyes and mouth tinged with something darker than motive. She feels all the warmth drain from her for the first time, utter cold inviting itself in.

He takes a few steps closer, his eyes locked onto her. Choking out shallow breaths from her wounded lungs, Samidare witnesses his hand rise behind the blur of tears and dim light, hearing the sound of a gun cocking.

Her body braces. _(It was all for nothing..)_ She realizes.

_[Bang]_

Utterly paralyzed, she, after a moment, cranes her head to his side. Between her hand and torso, there had formed a smoking-wide hole, the force of the impact which sent tiny shattered rocks into her arm. It was another minute before she started breathing again.

“You should've seen your face just then,” Inuzuka sneers through a laugh. “What good would it do for me to kill you now?..”

She collapses onto her back, feeling the blood course from her head wound. Just for a moment, she can’t think, can’t feel.. Her body may as well have dissolved into the ground. She'd given in.. How would she even go further than this..?

She silently wishes for her captors not to prolong her suffering.. An empty wish.

“You may _think_ you're above it all,” Inuzuka declares, drawing her attention back out of herself. “But worry not— I'll make _sure_ you're getting out of this under _our_ authority."

It's not until her vision slowly fades to black and her body gives in before the cold, hard concrete connecting with her skin yet again.


	3. 3

She slowly came to with a heavy burden of heartache and lingering pain. Slowly forcing herself up to lean against the wall, her slight tension slowly increments to shivering as both the cold and _that_ event forced her to realize that not only was her freedom at her captive's mercy, her state of being was as well. Samidare attempted to tend to her injuries the best she could, but even with that, the lingering sense of hopelessness just won't go away..

Footsteps. Even with the distance between them, her sense of dread now presses directly into her chest, the heavy feeling impairing her breathing slightly. She winces, forcing her eyes shut as the heavy door shoots open, both her captors strolling in without any shred of regret nor hesitation.

"Well, _well.._ Lookin' kinda banged up, eh?" Enbi's chuckles are the first to reach her ears, and she furrows slightly at his disgustingly energetic tone of voice.

"Oh, don't you worry.." Inuzuka was next to march in, a camera dangling from his neck as it sways with no concern. "You 'aint gonna get hurt more.. That is, if you don't _resist_ us."

Their sinister grins sent Samidare into a slight shock upon glance, with her instinctively scrunching up into a defensive position, a small bit of faith despite the useless endeavour. Even with that, a flash from Inuzuka's camera almost stunned her vision as she retracts from both fear and confusion, finally eyeing him as his smile widens. He then inches forwards, gripping her sleeve tightly as she resists, her thrashing managing to push him back by a bit.

"Oh..? Disobeying, aren't we?" Inuzuka steps back, snapping his fingers in a form of a signal.

In no time Enbi already paces in a rush towards her, landing a blow to her face, in which her glasses tumble down with her failed attempts at blocking the hit. Her vision already renders her at a disadvantage in spotting potential threats, and now that the slightest details are now far off, there's little hope in opposing their strikes now. With a harsh grasp on her limbs, Enbi forces her position still, with her yelps of pain echoing around the room. Hand in her hair, he forces her head up, concealing himself from sight as the click of Inuzuka's camera only increases her desperation. Her pleading was only silenced with a harsh stomp to her legs, which successfully sent off the message that simply resisting only made it harder.

Inuzuka's expression contorts into euphoria now, already having other, more destructive plans in mind. Snapping his fingers again and simultaneously tugging on his own jacket, Enbi's sadistic grin widened as he already understood Inuzuka's command. Grip on her limbs strengthening, he pushes her down, emphasizing on the force of his power. Her thrashes slightly irk him; Blind, useless, and desperate hits occasionally connecting with his arms and chest as he tears off her apparel. Despite the violations, her screaming still continued, though useless in the almost underground area.

She knew his intentions; Predatory, dark.. Samidare knew where this is going and yet at the same time has no clue as to what they're implying- And it isn't until she's backed up against a cement wall that she catches wind as to what Enbi wants from her.

"J-Just not _this!.."_ She shouts out of panic, back hitting a wall. "I-I'll do anything-"

"I'm afraid you _don't have_ a choice."

She's defenceless as her blazer is yanked down her arms halfway to keep her restrained, vest and dress shirt torn open to expose skin. She's powerless as she's flipped around to face the wall. She's already helpless when Enbi's roaming hands probed to the front of her shorts. Despite the fear, she is speechless when her bottom half is exposed to the cold, contaminated air of the slightly filthy cell.

The side of her face is pressed firmly to the cold wall and all Samidare can see is the vague outline of Enbi behind her. She hears the distinct sound of a zipper and already she knows that now is a good time to panic and she does.. But she can't move. Not at all, especially in this compromising position. She realizes that this is the moment she should distance herself or try to put a fight up against them.. But deep down she knows she'll lose.. Can't even win the battle warring against her.

There is a rustle and a shuffle before Samidare feels his hand curl around the back of her neck, pinning her face further into stone and grit. With her attempted strength, she closes her legs together as tight as she can and clenches all her muscles, but it's useless as Enbi stomps on her, kicking her legs apart to expose her backside even more, making the detective shiver from a low draft.

"W-Why a-are you even _doing_ this?.." Her pleads are shaky, heart now beginning to pound faster.

"Showing someone like _you_ their place." Enbi almost growls into her ear, his voice turning darker.. Thicker.

Enbi uses his whole body to press Samidare fully into the cement wall, holding the young detective down with weight alone. She still struggles despite all this, body already starting to ache. He puts one hand on on her hip and squeezes it firmly, making her thrash for control she knows she doesn't have. She knows it's futile, but her instincts disagree on the matter.

She tries to pull her arms out of her blazer's sleeves but they aren't giving. She's stuck like this.. Pressed against a filthy wall and legs spread far apart, then there's the moment when she feels something poke her and it makes her jump, the fear already having dulled her sense of logic. All her thoughts completely dominate with the intentions of escape and dread.

"What the hell-? L-Let me go!..-"

These are all the things she sputters out in a frenzy as Enbi adjusts himself and nudges against her nethers. She tenses up, a bad move from her turn, and starts to squirm but it only seems to benefit her abuser further. She could feel him pressing incessantly against her and before he makes the pressure more firm and real, his whispers were only cut off by Inuzuka's camera click and his presence a little _closer_ towards the both of them that only continued his violations.

It happens so fast.

"Fair's fair, _kid."_

He wastes no time at all before he's pushing into her fully with all his might and weight, and of course he didn't have the common courtesy to prepare his victim, not bothering to slick himself up with something.. Anything. His intentions are straightforward- Wanting Samidare to feel everything she's given, uncaring how much it destroys the girl.

The initial breach is painful, to say the least. It's like a punch to the gut and she can't remember ever feeling anything this excruciating before in her life. Enbi doesn't bother to sugarcoat it and she feels nearly split in half by the intrusion. The wind is knocked out of her but still a few involuntary gasps and moans escape her, and not the pleasant kind either; It almost sounds like she's dying, or at least a part of her is, anyway. When he pushes in as far as can be, he grabs a hold of Samidare's hips, yanking them back to thrust the girl onto him further. There's a hitch in her breathing, if he can even call it that, and he grins at her pain. Her upper half is pressed firmly into the wall as her lower half is poised outward towards Enbi's groin. It's a strain and a feat that she didn't know he could manage.

Then the thrusting begins and it's none too pleasant either- It's unyielding and relentless.. The kind of movement that makes her pray to whatever God there is to make it just _stop._ It's almost entirely unwanted and while she would love to blame Enbi solely for this pain, she can't help but over look her own blunder.. She knows fighting back at this point is useless and if she could just unclench her body, this would be so much smoother.. Not completely painless, but it would help a lot.

Samidare is violated senseless to the point where she doesn't give a damn, resistance and screaming utterly useless. Her body has long since went numb and the tingling sensation of a throb and slickness is unmistakable.. She has to assume that it's not split and definitely not any form of healthy lubrication. She can feel warm liquid trickle down inner thighs and down her shaking legs, already to assume that it's her own blood. The amount and force of Enbi's violations has most likely damaged her body in ways she never would have thought possible. The side of her face is dirtied and rubbed raw from the friction of the wall and her whole body aches.. But she no longer cares about any of it.

Inuzuka's sadistic grin, the clicks of his camera and Enbi's brutal pace hasn't faltered yet but despite everything she still manages to choke out a sob. She knows she'll hate herself later for that, but even now as her body is being ravished, she can't help but be completely helpless by the fact.

And when her body reaches its limit, it's not her fault, or at least that's what she tells herself. For the first, and only, time throughout, the perfect moment arises for her feelings to break; Sending the detective into a crying, shaking frenzy. Almost by impulse she arches her back, arms twisting in her tangled blazer, and feels the most satisfaction she's ever had before against the cement wall.

It's glorious, it's painful, it's disappointing, it's unwanted, it's shameless-

Only to be tossed aside like nothing but a broken scrap of waste.

Inuzuka's voice cuts Enbi off as he now slowly climbs off his victim, tucking himself in. "I assure you, in the nearcoming days you'll have _your fun.._ But now, I've already prepared something in turn for her."

With a slight grin, the camera clicks yet again, capturing the disgruntled detective's fear in full as he ushers out the door, with Enbi staying behind, in full view of Samidare's deteriorating state of body.


	4. 4

She struggles against them yet again, the fleeting memories and absolute depravities she was forced into, practically burning into her mind as she tries so hard to _forget._ Forget the way she was so easily helpless, practically stripped of her freedom, her integrity, her wardrobe.. It didn't help the fact that she was practically holding onto herself, clutching her tattered uniform in a desperate attempt to protect herself from exposing skin; It was bound to be forced off anyways, just a matter of time. Her fear strikes at her mind, all the various situations and impacting consequences those _photos_ could have on her reputation if they ever get released.. She could do nothing. It was all in the hands of her captors, in _their_ power.

Samidare's desperate thrashes render useless against Enbi's iron grip, held steadfast and almost still as her shrieks pierce throughout the area, already ignored by the two as Inuzuka's knife shreds effortlessly though the uniform's fabric, the clothing matter torn to shreds and immediately torn off her when needed be. The cold air hits some bare skin and she cries harder, still refusing to give up her struggles as she's practically violated by Inuzuka's blade- His large hands tearing off the remaining specks of her clothing, forcibly removing the rest still intact, her slender body beginning to show its form now exposed.

Her screams still continued regardless, now forcibly being dragged to the end of the room, bare skin connecting with the less-than sanitary and damaged concrete, various cuts and scrapes lining her limbs with a sightly bloody mess. Wincing in pain, she's forced up by her arms, legs kicking out pathetically as her wrists connect to a pair of shackles, body slumping downwards, but still held upright, suspended in standing position. Tears blur her vision now, completely helpless in this compromising position. Her nudity is exposed completely and arms are stretched upwards, leaving her state nothing more than a mere target to be played with.

Enbi's gaze examined every part of her, mad with desire. Quite some time ago he had wanted to learn how to throw weapons effectively, and his intentions weren't able to think of a reason to say no. It gives him an opportunity to show off now, to flaunt how much better he is at this than he will ever be.. He was getting better with every session.

He grabs a baseball bat, no longer surprised that his long and delicate fingers don’t look out of place wrapped around it. He moves through the swings as he always does, lining up his shot and releasing the shot, smiling when it hits the intended target, narrowly missing Samidare's body. Inuzuka stands behind him, adjusts his elbow, reaching around to nudge his grip a little closer to the balance point. He watches him for a long time, letting him figure it out, offering assistance when he turns to look at him with an intent in his eyes.

Enbi's got the sleeves of his jacket rolled up, and his hair has begun to tangle at the ends. To Inuzuka's equal surprise and delight, he has picked this up much quicker than he had anticipated. His eyes trace his fingers around the hilt of the bat as he lines his shot up. Enbi cocks his wrist and swings, striking very near the center of the target. Samidare's flinching and pained expression causes his heart to thud in his chest, its quickened beat signalling something to him.. His arms tremble in anticipation.

Enbi examines the various pile of weapons, all gleaming metal and sharp edges. No two weapons are the same, some wrapped in worn and faded leather, others efficient and unassuming metal, one elegantly carved silver. No two baseball bats are quite the same either.. It would be easier for playing if they were all the same, if they were all equal in weight with matching balance points, but Enbi has always relished a challenge. He takes another moment to perfect his movements, gripping and regripping the weapon, twirling it. The bat in his hand doesn’t soothe the feelings the way it usually does. He grits his teeth, cocks his wrist with one smooth and devastatingly quick motion, and swings.

Samidare grunted and struggled against the metal chains that held her arms upwards in a permanent stretch. Suspended slightly off the ground by the shackles, she could only stare in horror as Inuzuka stocked himself with up baseballs, his trenchcoat loaded with the spheres and gripped both in his hands, some distance away from her. It wasn’t until she's seen the ominous movement of Inuzuka's arms that her panic reached its peak.

“No.. No- Oh God, PLEASE _NO!!!”_ Her screaming, thrashing and pulling against the chains were for naught as it soon became clear that there was no escape, anyways.

The instant the blinding streak left Inuzuka's hand, a metallic sound echoed as the first ball shot out, with it then ricocheting. With a sickening smack, it struck directly into Samidare’s unguarded abdomen.

Her lungs desperately tried to suck in air but the combination of pain and shock kept her from doing so. Instead, all she could do was helplessly gape as she saw the next ball be struck out against her, this time striking her square in the chest. A merciless cracking sound assaulted her ears only seconds before the agony hit her, as she could feel her ribs twisting as they were at the very least bruised from that hit.

“KRRAHH!-”

Again, she sputtered heavily as she tried to breathe, finding herself unable to think or even register the amount of pain she was in. The only thing her mind seemed capable of was forcing her watery eyes open as she stared at Enbi's sinister grin that would be her impending death.. And it seemed that they were only beginning to be put to actual use now, as she saw Inuzuka beginning to strike harder, more precise.

If she’d have been able, she would have gasped as she realized that her life was about to end.. However, the pain was too intense and her mind wasn’t able to process that information. Instead, she merely stared forward, petrified fear warping her features.

The only sounds in the area are Samidare's choked up sobs, Enbi's quiet breaths, and the satisfying hits of the projectiles hitting their intended target.

She is hyper aware of their eyes on her, of the expanse of the rest of the unmarked skin on her hands, her forearms. A few strikes later and the surface isn’t cutting it.. Strikes against flesh don't bleed, doesn’t part the way that flesh and skin do beneath steady hands and daggers.

She watches Enbi strike another hit, carefully considering his grip and adjusting it in precisely the way that he's taught himself. He lines the shot up and the ball bites into her chest, once again, very near the center as Samidare winces in torment, writhing in discomfort. Enbi sucks in an excited breath and looks over her features with a smile, clearly seeking some approval. The next shot connects with her kneecap and she doubles down, a tortured howl piercing the area's already clamorous activity. Her shrieks continue but the next shot at her face breaks the progression, the sickening crack of bone and a spray of crimson mist only allowing her a mere gargled whimper. She desperately pulls against the chains to cover her face, failing due to distance alone, left destitute as the heavy chunks of red continue to pour down her face, reaching her mouth, forming at the bottom of her chin not before finally dripping off.

Inuzuka gives Enbi a small nod and the faintest quirk of his lips. Enbi strikes another shot, striking Samidare's legs close to the center again. Enbi's stomach drops, he adjusts his grip on the bat in his hand, palms itching, moving forward before he can think any better of it.

He stalks right up to her, only giving her the chance to notice his presence when he breathes hot air over her exposed skin. In the next second he replaces his weapon with Inuzuka's and wrenches her head back with one hand, tangled in her hair and puts a knife to her throat with the other. Samidare's eyes go wide, panicked like a trapped animal, though she makes no move to get away.. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this.

Inuzuka releases her from her captivity, with her collapsing down due to her weakened resolve and constant abuse. She's held down by him as Enbi presses the knife down, not enough to break the skin, not yet, and breathes into her ear, loving the way he can feel his body shuddering where he's pressed against her. Samidare's weak thrashes and pent up sobbing only ignites Enbi's desire of harm, his stomach lurching with his pulse throbbing in his ears.

He presses the dagger down, draws it precisely over the pale skin of Samidare's throat. His eyes trace the progress, watching as the delicate parts beneath the sharp blade of his dagger and blood begins to bead and drip from the wound. She cries out and Enbi forces her up to her knees, withdrawing his dagger and tracing his eyes on her state of anguish, eager to get his hands and blade on more of her.

Samidare's back and chest are expanses of largely unviolated skin. No evidence of his previous work remains and his heart skips at the blank canvas before him- Imagining what she looks like, trembling with a part of herself split open and bleeding, red tracing the lines of her lean leg muscles, dripping down and over the slight jut of each one of her knees.

Enbi struggles her onto her back and cuts through, taking a moment to admire the skin displayed before him and grips his dagger. He holds her firm with a hand wrapped around her throat and carves a neat line across her last four ribs. Her tears and cries are sharp, surprised and he feels her throat working under his palm. He bites his lip as he waits for the blood to well up and spill over. It’s not a deep cut.. It doesn’t have to be a deep cut to bleed.

The blood that spills over and between the grooves of her ribs is dark, starkly contrasted to her skin. His attention is drawn to how useless she is, how vulnerable, laid out beneath him, soft stomach exposed, throat twitching under his fingers. It makes him feel powerful.

He draws the knife over Samidare's chest, leaving a trail of spreading crimson in her wake as he drags it in a swirling, arcing pattern over her sternum. Enbi feels every little hitch in her breath under the blade, every drawn breath and gasp bouncing to meet the pressure from his hand. He moves down to her stomach, nicking her a few times, just enough to dot it with blooming little drops of dark red. He ignores her strains and kicks as he spreads her legs, carving thin red lines into her inner thighs.

The itch crawling and writhing under his skin recedes and he sighs contentedly. He relaxes his body, setting the stained and dripping dagger beside him as he swirls his fingers through the blood on her chest, painting little nonsense patterns with it as his other hand seeks out her hair. He dips his fingers in the larger streams of blood on her ribs and chest, drags them across her stomach, mixing it with the little drops scattered all over it. Samidare's muffled cries are simply ignored as Enbi tightens his grip around her hair, forcing her head back and spilling a waterfall of tears as her eyes clench tight in pain.

He grins widely, showing all his teeth and humming as he studies his handiwork. He’ll clean her up in a bit.. Take her for healing.. But not just yet.


	5. 5

There isn’t much time until it all ends, but Enbi doesn’t need much, anyway. Its crumbling, this charade.. Tearing itself from the inside out in crumpled piles of makeshift bars and fake illusions. Their power over her would soon cease; They both know it.

He slams a hand down on the table, frustrated. Samidare flinches lightly, enough to pull at the rope binding her hands between the chair, but not violent enough that it catches his eye. He’s been pacing back and forth for almost twenty minutes, growing more angrily frustrated as the clock ticks closer.

“Your struggles are useless.” He spits, and she crosses her legs tighter. He’s looking at her again, watching the gentle bounce of her left knee, eyes trailing down to her bare thighs, risen in goosebumps in the cold of the cell.

There’s nothing beautiful about it here.. There’s nothing gentle, sweet and loving about being tied to a chair in a cold, clammy cell with rope around her arms and a gag in her mouth. There’s nothing she should wish to remember about this place, nothing she'd should ache for anymore.

But still, her twisted sense of desire does. He steps closer and she whines, body trembling in anticipation; It’s been a week ever since they've damaged her, a week since they've already made it clear that she's unneeded in her pursuit of 'justice', that intent alone failing.

“I should never have kept you..” He muses quietly when he’s close enough to her, pressing something sharp at the nape of her neck. “All you do is create problems.”

Samidare chokes off on a whimper when his hand moves quickly to wrap around her throat, so tight that she couldn't even suck in a slither of breath with a flurry of foreign emotion stirring within her chest. He looks at her with those cold, calculating eyes of his, no emotion, no regret. Already her breathing's changed rate, face twisting in slight nonacceptance.

“What are you going to give me before you go?” He hums, one hand stroking her dirty hair from her face. He toys with it between his fingers, pulling one way and another while the hand around her neck falters.

Voice raspy and choked, she managed a gargled whine that she hoped sounds like _“Please don’t..”._

He stared directly in her eyes, flicking between each, spitting directly onto her face, smudging it into the hair at the side of her face. They knew that he’d sooner ruin her than to let her roam freely, but even still she whimpers against the flinch, breath hitching and face burning. He presses his fingers between her legs, leaning to claw at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

“I’d kill you,” He murmurs, aware of her inability to reply. “But then _they_ wouldn’t see what fun we had.”

He pushes his fingers into her at the same time his grip grazes over a semi open wound, his hand working around it until blood starts to trickle its way in a gentle path down her collarbone. He curls his fingers upward in that expert way he knows how and watches her gasp, mouth gaping open, lips tight against the soft fabric of a gag. He holds her there just for a minute, teetering on the edge of grinding down and crying.

 _“They_ need the reminder.” He growls, moving again, his fingers never slowing past a bruising pace. He always feels the need to do things quickly, always has to be here and there and everywhere all at once, never taking his time with anything but his plan.

Their actions never made sense to her, she'd always resist, the only thing she knew how. But as his thumb grazes over her regions and in return arches back into the chair, she realized just how deep she's dug herself into when simple pain just stops being pain.

He’s staring at the abuse they've inflicted on her. A particular stab wound, pushed, pulled and carved into a permanent upwards curve, stretching from her navel to the right side of her ribs. It’s what brought her down, what made her gentle enough to bring down without a fight. She _hated_ their attempts at patching her up even, a time where she wanted nothing more than to pummel them in and run as far as she could with a broken body that never healed correctly. Even still she was not sure how far she’d get, not even now.

“Get up.” He mumbles and she pushes herself forward, back bending so her face was close to his. He pulls his fingers from her, wiping them on the bottom of his pant leg, and gives her a look halfway between desire and disgust.

He doesn’t bother giving her instructions.. She's given up her resistance, letting him manhandle her till she's on the floor, pathetic little screams and cries escaping her open mouth as the cold concrete aggravates some of the wounds they've left on her body. He slaps her once, hard, and immediately she goes quiet.

“Give them something to gawk at.” He spits out between his teeth, mumbling to himself, cutting off at Samidare's bindings, with them falling off, riling himself up. She squirms in a panic, just a little, and that alone earns an iron grip to her wrists.

Samidare's breath catches, already far too indulged from the drug's effects. He’s undoing his trousers, palming himself half through the material, her wavering breathing far too scrambled with tears. It’s like no matter how many times it happens, no matter how much she thinks she's gotten over it, every time they give her that same look she turns into the same, traumatized weakling, unable to defend.. Only because she'd been forced into giving up.

“You never stop fucking crying..” He spits, but his eyebrows are furrowed and his hand is moving faster, breaths short and choppy as she squirms and tries to crawl away on her back.

He leans down then and she cowers away, his breath making her whole body cover itself in goosebumps. Nothing's ever seemed so stable.

Once again his left hand wraps around both her wrists, enclosing them tightly between his own grip. She pushes just once, testing, and gives up when she realizes it’s futile to even bother to try. He fists a hand in her hair and pulls, hard enough that she yelps sharply and a fresh new set of tears starts to stream down her face. She hasn’t even noticed that he was on the inside of her thighs until he moved, and she choked on her own spit in fear. He laughs, low, mean and degrading, as she chokes, cries and tries to piece together a scream that’ll gather the attention of someone, anyone. Her breathing is already too shallow, rapidly paced and useless.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up right now, I’ll shove this knife so far down your throat that you throw up your own tonsils.” Abandoning her wrists in favour of spitting on his fingers, he thumbs apart her legs, running his slick fingers between her, relishing in the way she cries so openly.

She's just barely catching her breath when he presses into her, never once giving warning or time to adjust, or time to writhe into a position somewhere near comfortable, and then he just takes. He’s practically rocking her against the floor, using her like nothing but a rag doll that he can channel all his anger into, bruising, unforgiving and relentless. His hips meet hers and her breath catches, stomach churning as he grinds down.

Samidare's protests were muffled, her thrashes and attempts at taming the abuser was simply out of the question, her sense of emotion dulled, too drugged to even make sense of any situation. He'd already ignored her screams, protests and tears in favour of breaking her down that she couldn't even remember her purpose. One of his thrusts reaches far, and she pushes back into him, whining a gargled moan through the slightly loosened fabric.

He leans down to unclasp the gag, letting it fall around her neck as he picks gently at a bruise there, his thigh rubbing against a semi open scratch on the inside of her own, pain and pleasure mixing together until it all feels the same, until there's nothing separating the blurred line between them.

“It’d be slow..” He murmurs, almost breathless, the only waver that shows he’s enjoying this. “But do you really keep yourself together?..” Her response was almost wordless, still trembling from the flood of sensations, her panting heavy and ragged.. Only to be punched in the jaw, the skin throughout her face flushed and burning.

“Answer me when I fucking talk to you.” He growls, body draped across hers like a heavy blanket. His thrusts are wavered, uncalculated, so out of character that it’s almost unnerving. She feels her stomach flip as his hand twists in her hair, a warning hidden underneath the movement.

“H-Hah.. Y..Yes..” She breathes out, body twitching as he pushes her further into the ground, uncaring that it scrapes her back, sides and opening recent wounds.

“And was it slow?”

She takes a moment to suck in a breath, wincing at how loud the choked off sob sounds in the almost empty room. "N..N-No..”

And then she's sobbing so hard it almost sounds like a scream that never ends, crying, choking and hating the way Enbi's lips stretch into a manic smile as his hand pulls at her hair, how her stomach flips with the early clamber of a climax, every part of her being simply hating the situation she's practically forced into, completely hopeless.

“I said you’d take time to break.. But that wasn’t true, was it?” He mocks her, words rolling off his tongue like its second nature to him. Every single word mercilessly pierces her state of emotion as he pushes her further into the floor. “You came apart so easily..”

His fingers are moving about her loins in a somewhat gentle symphony with the rhythm of his hips, and even though her thighs are shaking and all of her emotions are conflicted, resistant.. She can't give herself up like this-

He growls and smacks her head into the floor with the hand still gripped in her hair, spitting down at her. It lands on her cheek and he grinds her head down into the ground, using it to leverage himself as he drives his hips forwards even quicker than before. Already she's gone.. Her eyes roll back into her head as she lets him work her through it, tears streaming down her face, a painful wail ripping its way through her throat and choking itself off when it reaches air. Her body twitches its way through the climax, because he'd never even bother, never help her through the pain.

It doesn’t take long for him to rile up further. He’s worked up, in a rush with her feeling him still. He pulls out so quickly that she winces in pain with the empty feeling overtaking her body, keeping her still with a smack to her cheek and a hand between her breasts.

Half of Samidare's feelings fill with terror. Another, irritation, another part of her overcome with lust at the thought of staying there, of staying confined with _him._ He taps her on the cheek, just to remind her that he’s present, met with her heavy breathing and fearful gaze.

He sighs and crawls up over her, hovering just above her chest. She's already in a panic, writhing between his weight, but he just keeps a hand in her hair. It’s degrading, downright humiliating, as he uses her flesh and tears to dry himself of sweat and the tiniest speck of blood that makes her cry harder. When he pulls away, he watches her face for a while; Dirtied cheeks, eyebrows arched apart in fear, eyes so wide and filled to the brim with tears.

He rolls his eyes and stands to shrug on his pants again, tucking himself back in. “Get up.” He commands, and she scrambles to her feet with major difficulty, writhing in pain as she does.

She stands for a minute, watching Enbi look at her as she shakes, trembles and sobs in front of him. He shakes his head, walking over to her, pulling her towards him by the wrist when she flinches away. A hook across the face was enough to send her crumpling down to the ground, with her attempting to steady herself by grabbing the fallen chair.

“I-I have to..” Samidare chokes, voice raspy with misuse. “I-I need to leave..”

Enbi turns as he reaches the table, genuine shock on his face. A collar in one hand, leash in the other. He cocks his head and jingles the collar teasingly, letting it ring out until she cringes.

“Begging for freedom so _early?..”_ He spits, growling low. He drops the items, cocking an eyebrow at her. He kicks them so they skid to her feet, and motions behind him to the open door, so long down the corridor. “Go on then.. Get the fuck out. Dirty no good mistake like you.. Doubt you’d last long out there, looking that that.”

Samidare looks at him, the collar, and then down the corridor to the open door, the light of freedom shining so bright in her eyes. Enbi's turned back to the table now, packing up the last of his belongings before he moves. He’s finished grabbing the last of the wire when he hears a jangle behind him, coming from somewhere close. He turns, half expectance written across his face, and finds her kneeling before him, the collar clasped around her throat, leash in between her teeth.

She looks up at him with teary eyes, offering him one last moment of authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now.. I know what you're thinking.
> 
> Truth is, I've kinda wanted to see the extreme side of rule loopholes in Duel Noirs, especially when it comes to the 'Do no harm' to the detective. They can't be killed of course, but that doesn't stop them from practically being used and abused for the Victim's own desires.


End file.
